Glitchtale
by Stein-kun
Summary: They reset'd in a part they weren't supposed to be able to. Creating all these errors. Novelization of the animations and story created by Camila Cuevas.
1. Megalomaniac

Save... Last Corridor LV 19

Frisk walked down the golden hallway until Sans appeared in front of him.

I see you've been busy... (bla bla bla) Do you want to have a bad time?-In that moment a breeze started to flow leaving a trail of **dust** , Sans looked at it sad and Frisk just prepared for the fight.

Sans activated his blue eye and the world became black, a row of bones appeared in front of Sans, then another one and another each one getting closer to Frisk. When one appeared in front of him he jumped back, Sans snapped his fingers and four Gaster Blasters appeared behind Frisk and they fired, Frisk turned back and got hit.

Soul broke, Game over... Continue

Frisk came back, a little of blood was on his mouth and he just cleaned it with his hand, Sans just continued smiling.

What is what you want?-He asked, Frisk didn't answer him and just jumped against him and slashed his knife... Miss... Sans made his soul blue and sent him flying against a pillar where a row of bones appeared and Frisk was impaled with them.

Soul broke. Game over... Continue

Frisk came back but this time Sans wasn't looking at him, he was turned around thinking until he sensed him. Looking at him he had a vague memory like a dream where he and Frisk were eating at Grillby's, Frisk remembered when Sans made a hot-dog tower on his head.

Sans sighed at this memory and started the fight, meanwhile Frisk was starting to change. His face was flicking from his serious one to one smiling with pink cheeks and his purple pink striped sweater to one green yellow striped one. When Frisk ran against Sans it seemed like if a ghost was following him and that was also covering his soul with something black. Sans summoned gaster blasters and sent them against Frisk who could barely dodge them, he got close enough and attacked to times but missed, Sans teleported above him and fired with to gaster blasters and when Frisk dodge them he was smiling and his eyes were red.

Frisk remembered when he killed Papyrus, since then he was flicking into Chara´s appearance, he attacked Papyrus and killed him with one hit then he crushed his head with his foot… he was a monster.

Returning to the fight Frisk´s soul was getting more corrupted, Sans fired bones at him and Frisk tried to blocked them with his knife but failed. When he was about to die he flicked again another smile.

Soul broke. Game over… Continue

No matter how many times Frisk tried he always lost against Sans, he got impaled by bones, direct hit form a gaster blaster, crushed in the ground. Sans made his heart blue and send him to the ground were then he summoned a row of bones that impaled him.

Soul broke. Game over… …

Frisk was in front of the Rest and Continue buttons, he was going to press the Continue one until he remembered something.

If we really were friends, you won´t come back. So please, give up kid-This made Frisk cried, so he changed his mind and moved his hand over the Reset button but something grabbed his hand and prevented him from doing it, he turned back and saw that Chara´s ghost had gained the control over his soul and he got trapped.

Continue…

Sans immediately saw that this "Frisk" was different, Chara prepared and attacked first, Sans fired bones at her but she easily blocked them with her knife and then dodged them, she ran against Sans and attacked, attacked but Sans teleported behind her but she knew that she was going to do that so she turned and slashed but Sans was faster and teleported behind her again and made her heart blue and sent her flying against a pillar where he had already placed a row of bones, she saw this and stabbed the floor with her knife so she could stop. Sans saw that his attacked failed and got nervous.

Meanwhile, Frisk was seeing from inside Chara all that was happening. He tried to tell Sans I am sorry, nothing happened. In the fight things didn´t look well for Sans, Chara had got closed enough and she cut part of his hoodie, she danced between the gaster blaster shots and to make it worse Sans was getting tired that in a point of the battle he could only fire three slow bones against Chara. She destroyed the first two with the knife and caught the final one with her hand.

Frisk got worried, Sans saw Chara like a giant. Frisk punched his cage and he saw that the corruption of his soul started to brake, Chara prepared to deal the final blow, Frisk punched again, Sans accepted his fate and just closed his eyes, Chara slashed and something was hit but it was not Sans.

Both Sans and Chara were surprised when they saw that Frisk appeared and took the hit.

Sans, take my soul and fix my mistakes one last time-He said before he disappeared and nothing remained beside his soul. Chara tried to run and grab it but Sans was closer and took it first, an expansion wave send Chara back. Sans first opened his blue eye and then he could open a second blue eye, Chara didn´t worry so she just smiled.

Hehe, aren´t you missing something buddy?-Chara´s smiled disappeared when she saw that Sans got the control over the timeline and that he had the Reset and Continue buttons behind him.

But first-Said Sans snapping his fingers and a giant bone impaled Chara sending her up in the air where eight gaster blasters appeared around her. Sans from below was grinning when the eight fired.

Get dunked on, you megalomaniac.

Reset


	2. Yet Darker

Apparently Chara wasn't the only one watching Frisk.

Fascinating... this timeline is, strange... maybe just maybe.

Our story starts in the sentry post sans haves on waterfall; he was sleeping until Frisk came and spooked him out of his dreams. Sans smiled at him.

Heya, my break just started. Wanna go to Grillby's?-He asked.

Frisk said yes with a thumb up.

Cool, over here-He said as he stand up-I know a shortcut-Sans teleported them, but Frisk ended in a hallway that he didn't remember, he walked a little bit and he saw a door. A thought crossed his mind "I don't remember a door like this being here" He walked to the door and opened it, it was a dark room and a mysterious figure was in the middle of it, black goopy and it smiled when it saw frisk enter.

Welp, here we are-Said Sans once he was in Grillby's-So, I wanted to talk about what happened in the last...-That's when he noticed that Frisk wasn't with him- e...

Back to Frisk suddenly the door closed and locked behind him.

Ah yes, I've been watching you Frisk-The figure told him-Your DETERMINATION exceeds most. With that kind of power, with that soul. I could return, I could be whole again-Frisk reached out to the reset button, Gaster just smiled and the "Continue" and "Reset" buttons got covered in a black goop we will call corruption-I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that-Said Gaster-I've been waiting so long for this opportunity.

The fight sequence started and the world became black and white, Gaster lifted its arms? I don't know they are so goopy to be called arms. Bars of corruption slid from the ceiling to the floor and vice-versa and they started going to Frisk. I just have to kill you once right?-Said Gaster and spikes of corruption went from the ceiling to the ground getting closer to Frisk, he managed to get his arm out of the way before the spike hit him, he started to ran to the door and he dodged the three attacks of goopy tentacles. Frisk saw that the door had been blocked by the corruption of Gaster, a gaster blaster appeared behind him and shot a transparent pulse of energy against Frisk, he was going to take the blow until Sans appeared in front of him using a bone that was spinning like a circular saw to stop the attack.

We'll chat later, let's get out of here-He snapped his fingers to teleport of there but it didn't work, he got scared because of this.

"Why can't I teleport?" Right?-Said Gaster-You are stuck in here with me-Sans started to think and then he looked at the door. ON the other side of the door everything was peaceful and a butterfly was flying happily in front of the door until the shot of the gaster blaster of Sans destroyed the door along with the butterfly. Frisk ran out of there and Sans followed him, he turned back an saw that Gaster fired against them, so Sans tried to use the shot of his gaster blaster to stop the other one, but Gaster's blasters were stronger and it overwhelmed Sans so he teleported next to Frisk. The goopy being that Gaster was slid its way out of the room-Finally-He said when he came out, some strange balls of energy went flying to Gaster and gave him a more rigid form. Gaster had a suit and his hands were floating around him with the black circles in them replaced by one blue and another red, the same happened with his eyes (But only the pupil).

Hey kid-Sans said-I don't want alarm you, but I can't really beat this guy-Frisk got terrified.

Gaster smiled-Ah... so you remember what I am capable of. There is no way for you to win and you know it-Sans started to think again and then he remember how powerful he became once he had consumed Frisk's soul.

Hey kid, do you remember the last timeline?-Frisk looked at him confused and then he knew what Sans was talking about-Let's do this-Sans stretched his arm to Frisk and Frisk took his soul out, Gaster smiled and sent a spike against Sans and slammed him against a wall. Frisk shocked and wanted to run to help Sans but he and his soul got trapped by Gaster's corruption tentacles.

I'll take this if you don't mind-Gaster told him, Sans started to turn to dust, Frisk gave once last struggle until Gaster trapped him in a giant ball of corruption and send him to his own soul.

Frisk saw that the world around him started to get dark, Gaster was taking his soul. Suddenly the world became black and then a bright red started to shine and Frisk's soul was free "But it refused" was heard. Gaster saw the cage crack and then a fast soul flew out of there, Sans got it and smiled. He was once again up and he opened his to blue eyes.

Hehe... good job kid. You had me "dead" worried there. Gaster was angry and he used his red hand to send a red energy pulse shot against Sans, he called one gaster blaster and shot against Gaster's and this time it was his that overwhelmed the other shot, Gaster got out of the way just in time to dodge the shot. Sans teleported behind him and fired but Gaster teleported out of the way, when he re-appeared he called in more hands once for each human soul that had fallen down to the underground. He combined them all and created a stronger energy pulse, Sans simply teleported out of the way but it was a homing energy pulse so it went to where Sans had re-appeared, Sans tried to stop it and it divided and surrounded him and then they all went against him at once, but got stopped by Sans's bones that he then fired against Gaster. Gaster sent the yellow hand that fired smaller energy pulses that destroyed the bones, Sans just teleported out of the way of the shots until he was close enough to the hand, then he used one of his bones to break it. Gaster looked surprised at this, like if he didn't expect that to happen, Sans just smiled knowing that he found Gaster's weakness. Sans teleported behind him and fired his blaster against him, the green hand pointed in the direction that the shot was coming from and it made a green bubble shield around Gaster, then the green hand made the bubble shield around Sans and it started to shrink so it would crush Sans, he started to look for options and Gaster thought he had won until he saw that Sans used bones to stop the shield from shrinking and this made the green hand go short circuit and explode. Gaster sent the blue and sky blue hand against him, the blue hand let out two circular saws and the sky blue hand sent sky blue ropes. Sans used his bones to break the ropes, but he also had to dodge the saws and while he was doing that his hands got tied up, a saw passed right up next to his head and he dodged it then when it came back he used it two break the ropes, then he used his magic to turn the saws to his side and then he used them to destroy the both blue hands. Gaster then sent the orange hand, when it flew it *beeped* two times and two little balls appeared on the sides of Sans, it *beeped¨* again and they turned orange, Sans disappeared and the little balls exploded, while Sans was in the air he saw that more balls appeared him and he had to teleport again, when more balls started to appear Sans took one of them and then he teleported next to the orange hand and used it so it destroyed it self.

Gaster was left with two hands and then the upper line that was connected with his eye started to crack-It appears I am reaching my limit-He said and sent the purple hand. But I won't up so easily! I will come back!-Sans fired against the purple hand and the hand copied its attack, Sans sent three bones and the hand copied the attack, Sans worried for a second and then he teleported in front of the hand and he summoned eight gaster blasters and fired, the hand tried to copy but it was overwhelmed and got destroyed.

Gaster cracked again, Sans wasn't paying attention until he talked to him-You can't understand how this feels-Gaster told him-To be alone...-The red hand fired against Sans, he just dodged it-To be helpless-Gaster summoned two gaster blasters and fired, Sans just teleported out of the way-Abandoned!-He summoned a bigger gaster blaster and fired, Sans used his circular bone to stop the shot-FORGOTTEN!-Gaster summoned five gaster blasters while his red hand was starting to break and Sans used his gaster blaster as a shield. Gaster fell down and his red hand broke, Sans teleported in front of him-I just want to come back...

Destroying everything in your path is not the right way G-Sans told him.

Gaster knew he was right, but his pride didn't let him-I will use any means necessary!-He summoned a spike of corruption that went to Sans head, but Sans was faster and had already impaled Gaster with two bones, he knew he had been defeated and he turned to dust.

Sorry-He said as he watched him disappear, Sans opened the controls-Hey kid... after this reset take your time in the ruins. Gotta do something quick-And then he pressed reset.


	3. Determination

his chapter starts in the hotdog post Sans haves in hotland, Frisk was trying to remain steady but eventually fell down.

Yalright, kid?-Frisk just smiled-So...-Said Sans starting to get serious-About what happened earlier... we gotta stop doing that. We can't just... reset timelines like that, it might have side-effects we **don't** want to happen. Imagine it as a matter of probabilities-Said Sans as we start to see the amalgamates in the true lab, it was the dog one but a little one playing with a ball-The more we screw around with the timelines...-Just as he said that a pillar of corruption appeared behind the dog, Chara came out of the pillar-The more are the chances of bad things to happen-Chara and the dog started a fight-Things that aren't supposed to be here will appear-Chara was "glitching" out-So keep an eye out for anything that seems... "odd" k?-Frisk nodded his head-Alright then, if ya need me, give paps a ring. I'll be there-Sans then just teleported away and Chara won his fight and was happily walking away, screeching the walls with his knife.

Frisk started to walk to the lab but stopped when he saw that vines of corruption were coming out of it. Frisk entered and saw that they were coming out of the elevator of the true lab, he went down to investigate, he walked until we stepped on something it was the amalgamates dust and Chara was sneaking up behind him. Frisk went to the room of the DT extractor and then he spotted Chara, he saw that Chara wanted access to the controls but he couldn't.

These "errors" are fun you know? I also found out that you only need DETERMINATION to exist in this world and those weird... melted monsters gave enough to exist for a good while-Frisk opened his controls and already had his hand over the "reset" button but it was starting to fade away-Even enough to match YOURS-Suddenly Flowey appeared in the room next to them.

Why is that brat taking so long?-Then he saw Chara and Frisk, Chara then moved a corruption tentacle and collocated Frisk inside the DT extractor and it started to work.

And with your determination in my power things will be way easier-Flowey heard that and got nervous, he remembered what Chara almost did to him on the genocide run. He was going to do nothing until he had an idea, he teleported to the ground and went to where Sans was sleeping.

HEY! Smiley trashbag wake up!-Sans walked up to him.

Well know... what are you doing here?

It's Chara...-Sans eye turned blue-They got Frisk.

Why are you even telling me this?

Don't get me wrong... I still hate you. But none of us would survive if they get the control over the timeline...-They both teleported to the DT room and Chara turned around to see them. Chara blocked the DT extractor with a ball of corruption.

How cute...-Inside of the machine Frisk was struggling to get out of the machine-This will be interesting, we got a comedian, a traitor and a "megalomaniac"-Chara's knife fired a red attack that is practically the slash hit, both Sans and Flowey teleported out of the way. Flowey reappeared and used two of his vines to try to catch Chara but he fired for attacks and it destroyed the vines, Flowey was about to get a direct hit until Sans appeared half of his gaster blaster in front of him and it was used as a shield. Chara turned back and saw Sans preparing his gaster blasters, they fired but Chara didn't get out of the way, he just stayed there until the glitches made him teleport and re-appeared behind Sans, he sent bones to attack him but Chara teleported again and re-appeared right on his back and was going to hit him but Flowey caught him just in time and then slammed him to the floor.

Chara teleported next to Flowey and attacked multiple times but Flowey was able to dodge them all, Flowey used his bullets but Chara blocked them with his knife and attacked again but was forced to retreat because Sans appeared a row of bones where he was standing. Chara's knife turned dark red and marked the attacks in the air, he gave a sign with its knife and they moved, meanwhile Sans appeared next to Flowey and he picked up the row of bones while Flowey prepared more bullets, they sent their attacks at the same time. The attacks collided in the air but one of Sans bones made it out alive and continued to fly against Chara who just moved his head to evade the attack but Sans gave the bone a signal and it returned from where it came and it hit Chara on a cheek. This gave both Sans and Flowey the hope to think that thy would win the battle, Chara saw them and then he digged its knife on the ground and the floor started to turn red, Sans and Flowey noticed this.

Welcome to my special hell-Said Chara with sweat flowing down his face, Sans teleported them to the air on a gaster blaster just while the red turned into an attack that was going to hit them, Sans summoned more gaster blasters and made them shoot against Chara's attack below the gaster blaster they were standing so that they wouldn't get hit. This consumed a lot of Sans energy and he teleported them to the ground and then he fell against his knees, Flowey saw this and was worried that maybe Sans would not be able to continue fighting but a voice got him out of his thoughts.

This is all your fault... we just had to get six souls... but you decided to show them mercy. You betrayed me Asriel; we ended up like this because of you, but I won't show you any mercy. It's kill or be kill after all-That said the DT extractor finished and a little red sphere of DT came out from the machine, destroying the barrier that was around it, everybody noticed. Sans attacked quickly Chara with a bone but he managed to break it, Sans teleported in front of the machine and when he was going to pick up the DT his hand got caught in a red wall he turned around and he saw that Chara was about to attack him so he teleported out of the way. Chara teleported in front of the DT and was going to pick it until his hand was caught by one of Flowey's vines. Chara tried to reach out for the DT but he couldn't because Flowey was pulling him back.

NOW SANS!-Sans teleported next to the DT, Chara saw that he was going to lose and saw that his hand that was carrying the knife was the one that Flowey trapped, so he threw the knife in the air and caught it, then he used it to cut off his other arm. With this he was able to catch the DT before Sans.

Sans knew that he lost so he quickly got Frisk out of the machine and Flowey got next to him, Sans teleported the three of them out of there. Meanwhile, with the new determination he had Chara used the corruption to make a new arm and now he was able to save his file and the ***DETERMINATION** phrase appeared once again.

Sans teleported them to his secret lab he had on the back of his house, that was the moment were he and Flowey noticed that Frisk's soul was different. I was still there but it was empty.

What are we gonna do now?!-Flowey yelled at him, but then he paid attention to Frisk-uh... are they...

Yeah... the kid's still alive... now... for this situation. We are going to have to ask for help-He said pointing at the mysterious machine he had covered behind a curtain.


End file.
